Thinking of You
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Jack takes a break from his morning routine to grab a quick snack. What he finds waiting for him reminds him of how much he misses his wife while she's at work. FoMT Jack x Elli Please read and review!


_**A/N:**__ This is just something I came up with while thinking about someone I miss. I tried not to be too fluffy, I hope everyone likes it. Based off of FoMT Jack x Elli. _

_**This story is dedicated to Christy. **_

_**Thinking of You**_

The brown haired owner of Rose Farm had just finished up his mid morning routine and headed back up to the farmhouse he shared with his wife Elli. Opening the door he stepped inside, noting the silence that seemed to surround him as he did. A soft sigh escaped the young mans lips, he knew that Elli had to work today but he'd hoped to see her before she left.

"_If only I'd gotten done a little faster I could have seen her before she left."_ He murmured quietly as he headed over to the refrigerator to get himself something to drink.

Jack opened the fridge and his frown was quickly replaced with a smile by what greeted h as he peered into the cool interior of the refrigerator. Taped to a waiting bottle of freshly brewed iced tea was a pink piece of paper with a heart drawn on it, a note from his wife.

Jack reached out and removed the bottle and note, setting the bottle on the counter he removed the small paper and opened it.

"_Jack, I made this tea for you before I left for the clinic this morning. It's supposed to be warm out today so I'm sure you'll enjoy this. I miss you and I can't wait to see you tonight!" _

_Love,_

_Elli_

Jack took the bottle and set it along with the note on the table. He then walked back into the kitchen and over to the cabinet where the glasses were kept. He reached out and opened door, after a moment of pause to select a glass. He turned and grabbed a package of chocolate cookies and walked back over to the table and set them down. The farmer sat down and took several of the fudge covered cookies and placed them on a napkin in front of him. He then poured himself a refreshing glass of tea and took a sip. He smiled as the sweet taste washed over his tongue. Yep, Elli knew just how he liked it, no doubt about it.

As Jack sipped the soothing brew he reached over and switched on the radio. Several songs played and in between the DJ bantered on about events in Mineral Town and the surrounding valley. Jack listened with interest as the DJ explained the planned events of the upcoming Fireworks Festival.

"_I'll have to make sure Elli doesn't have to work that night."_ He mused to himself.

Returning his attention to the radio as a new song began to play, he listened intently as the melodic piano sound and the songs words seemed to speak directly to him.

"_Your chocolate brown tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide." _

"_And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me."_

_"And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you."_

As the song concluded and the DJ began to speak, Jack felt a smile cross his face. "Oh, Elli…. I love you!" He said happily brushing a few tears from his eyes.

The young farm owner couldn't help smiling as he felt his heart flutter slightly. He knew the warmness he felt within his heart was Elli's pure love for him. Smiling happily he stood up and returned the bottle to the refrigerator and the cookies to the cabinet. The note however, he carefully folded and placed in his pocket.

Feeling refreshed and happy the brown haired farmer walked back outside, pausing as he inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet country air. After another moment he started off towards the barn to tend to their animals, knowing that every moment that passed would being him closer to the time he would once again be with the girl he loved.

_I know, it's kind of short but I liked the way it came out. Please let me know what you think with a review. Thanks! Ja ne. _

_A/N: The song I used in this is __Warmness on the Soul__ by Avenged Sevenfold. _


End file.
